Fight the Future or Risk Losing the Past
by kira66
Summary: AU! For fourteen years Doctor Leonard McCoy has raised his son alone. What happens when the man that left him and their two year old toddler comes back? Will he be greeted with open arms or will the pain of his leaving still be fresh?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Leonard McCoy keyed in his access code and tiredly entered his two bedroom home. The first thing he noticed was the silence. His home was never quiet. Loud, pulse pounding, music usually greeted him and he was used to the infernal noise. It was all part of being a parent. Tiberius, his sixteen year old son, didn't know the meaning of quiet. "Tibby?" He called out as he dropped his old fashioned medical bag onto a nearby computer terminal. "You home, boy?" He walked into the living area, where Tiberius, called Tibby by friends and family, was usually located, only to find it empty. Now he was beginning to feel the threads of panic set in. Tiberius was always home at this time, no matter what. They had dinner every night, together. And neither of them ever missed it. "Computer, has Tiberius' access code been entered today?" He moved towards the computer terminal in the living area and scanned the information displayed on the screen. He sighed and lowered himself into a nearby chair. He now remembered that Tibby had theater practice tonight and would be late for dinner. Suddenly he felt very old and very tired. He placed his head in his hands and left the wariness overtake him. That is where Tiberius found him sometime later.

"Pa, I'm home!" Tiberius Alexander McCoy called out as the door hissed shut behind him. "Pa?" He walked further into the house and dropped his bag onto the floor beside the kitchen table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his fathers medical bag so he knew he was home. He stuck his head into the living area and spotted his father, seated beside the computer terminal. "Pa, you alright?" He stepped into the room and quickly made his way over to kneel down in front of the older man. He laid his hand on his fathers knee. "Pa?" He whispered. This wasn't the first time he had found his father like this and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the last.

The elder McCoy blinked and stared blankly at the younger man kneeling before him. "Tibby?" He asked after several moments of silence. "When did you get home?"

Tiberius eyed his father then rose and sat beside him in a nearby chair. "Just a few minutes ago. I called ya but when you didn't answer, I came alookin. Are you ok, Pa? You haven't been yourself lately." He was worried for the only parent that he knew.

Leonard _Bones_ McCoy gave his son a sad smile. He took a few minutes to take in the teens appearance. His dirty blonde and boyish face reminded him of his lost love. The other man that had helped father the boy, with the help of advanced medical technology; of course. "Your old man is getting old, Tibby, that's all. Life is catching up with me."

"You're thinking about _him_ again, aren't ya?" Tibby knew of the man that he once referred to as father. The man that chose to leave him and his Pa when he was only a toddler of two. "He isn't worth it, Pa."

He sighed. "You know me too well, boy." The elder McCoy, gruffly, replied. "I wish you could've known him though."

"Ya, well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. He left, Pa. _He _left us not the other way around. He chose to go off chasin his career. That was more important. And it isn't doing you any good fretten over it. Now, I'm hungry. I'll replicate us something. Go on into the kitchen and I'll tell you all about the play we're putting on."

Leonard pushed himself up and made his way into the kitchen. The boy might resemble James T. Kirk but that is all. His personality was entirely that of a McCoy. He had no desire to join Starfleet or even leave Earth. The boy didn't have an adventurous bone in his entire body and for that he was thankful.


	2. Chapter 2

Once dinner had been consumed and the plates were placed into the recycler, Tiberius started to talk about his day, trying to make his father forget his dark and depressing thoughts. "Raisa got the part of lead girl, isn't that great Pa?" He didn't let his father answer before he continued. "Blair was suppose to get it but her Pa is being rotated onto a Starship at the end of the week and she has to go with him. She was madder than a hornet when her Pa told her the _good _news. I thought she was going to knock his lights out. She does pack a mean right hook." He rubbed his jaw in memory and then gave his father the trademark McCoy grin. The grin slowly faded when he noticed that the older McCoy wasn't paying him any attention. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why now Pa? You had fourteen years to get over him and move on with your life. And I thought you had." He frowned.

The Doctor blinked, coming out of his thoughts only when Tibby addressed him directly. "I am over him, boy. I had to be for your sake. I had no time to be blubbering over a broken heart when I had a toddler to take care of. I grieved and moved on. I haven't thought about him in years. But last week Admiral Rourke came to see me in my office. He told me that, as head of Starfleet Medical, I was required to attend an engagement party for one of Starfleets most decorated officers. I wanted to tell you, Tibby, but I didn't know how. It's been so long and you don't even remember him."

"Wait, engagement part?" It took several seconds for Tibby to put everything together. Once it all clicked together, his eyes grew cold and hard. The blue orbs sparkled in anger. "_He's_ getting married!" Behind the anger was perfectly concealed hurt and pain. "Who?"

"I'm sorry boy." The elder McCoy placed a hand on his sons shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Her name is Minet Broderick, from what I have been able to gather. She's a science officer onboard his ship. And I'll understand if you decide not to go with me."

Tiberius hopped to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, protectively. He didn't even know the man so why did it hurt so bad knowing that he was getting married? He gritted his teeth in anger. "I hate him, Pa!" Tibby might be mature for his age but after everything was said and done he was still a teenager. "I wish you had never met him!" He paced over to a window and looked out at the buildings of Starfleet Medical; they lived on campus.

"Don't say that!" Leonard stood and walked over to the angry youth. "Think boy, if I had never met him, I wouldn't have you. You're all I have in this world, Tibby. You know I haven't spoken to your sister, Joanna, in years." He wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Your right, Pa. But how could he just forget us like he did? We were his family first and he just pushed us aside so he could go chasen the stars." Tibby sighed and left his arms fall to his side so his father could hug him. "I'm ok now, Pa. I don't know where that came from." He swiped at the tears that were pooling in the corner of his eyes with frustration. "I'll go with you. I'm not going to let you face him alone. Besides, I want him to see what he really gave up. But maybe you could invite Joby to go with us."

"You want me to ask Joby Markus to go as my...escort? You don't even like him, Tibby." Leonard eyed the boy like he had lost his mind.

"I don't like him. He's like an over grown grizzly bear. But everyone always said he wasn't bad to look at." An evil grin began to form on his lips. Thoughts of revenge were starting to swirl around in his head. "So when is this shindig?"

"Tomorrow night and I am not inviting Joby to go with us. Now off to bed with ya, kido." The Doctor eyed the clock over the sink and kissed the side of the boys head.

"Aw Pa." He moved away from the window and towards his room. "What should I wear?" Tibby asked as he entered his room.

"Your dress clothes will be fine." He called out as he headed for his own room. Once inside he opened his closet and removed his dress uniform; he was required to wear it. He hung it on the closet door and fingered the shinny blue material. "Oh Jim, you have no idea the pain you caused. But I have a feeling that Tibby will make sure you're ignorant no more." He turned the lights off and fell into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pa, have you seen my shirt? It's not in here." Tibby called out from his room. Tonight was the engagement party and he was trying to get ready. He was already running behind since his play practice had run over.

Fully dressed in his dress uniform, the elder McCoy walked into Tibby's room, carrying a blue uniform like top. "It was in the refresher."

"Thanks." He grabbed the shirt and tossed it over his head. He walked over to his mirror and tried to adjust the collar. Once he got it to lay flat, he admired himself. His outfit was almost like his fathers uniform. He had attended a school for Starfleet officers children on Saturn, where they had lived for most of his life, and they had required their students to wear uniforms which were nothing more than formal clothes that resembled the real uniforms. "How do I look?" He turned to his father.

"You look fine, Tibby." Leonard couldn't resist reaching over and ruffling the boys shaggy hair. "You still trying to outgrow that girl of yours?" He motioned to the longer than usual hair.

"Nawh, Raisa got hers cut about a month ago. She couldn't stand the hair in her eyes. But I liked it so I decided to let it grow. It's different from most of the boys in my class. They're all Starfleet wannabe's so they keep their hair short...like yours." Tibby moved over to the bed where he grabbed his short jacket. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The Doctor keyed in the access code to lock the door once they both were outside. "We're suppose to use the transporter in the main building." He motioned towards the building they were walking towards.

"Transporter?" The teen cringed. He had inherited his Pa's dislike of the infernal contraption. "Give me a shuttle any day." Tibby mumbled as they stepped inside the building and headed for the transporter room.

The elder McCoy chuckled as he climbed onto the transporter padd. "That's what I said."

Tibby climbed up beside his father. "Remind me to complain to our...host...when I see him." He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the hold up?" He directed his question towards the red shirt standing behind the transporter controls.

"We're waiting on one other person." The black haired red shirt gruffly replied.

"Oh goody." Tibby mumbled under his breath.

"Doctor McCoy, is that you?" A voice spoke from the doorway.

The Doctor blinked and noticed that they were no longer alone. A Scottish man wearing a red dress uniform had joined them. "Mr. Scott, it's good to see you."

"Aye, it's good to see you as well, Doctor." The man, Mr. Scott, turned his attention to the boy beside the doctor. He looked familiar. " And who is this strapping lad?"

"Mr. Scott, Tiberius McCoy; my son. Tibby this is the chief engineer of the Enterprise. We worked together briefly." Leonard made the introductions.

"Call me Scotty. You have a son? I didn't even know you were married." Montgomery _Scotty _Scott was stunned to say the least. "Well...he looks like a fine lad." He stepped up onto the platform. "Energize."

They all disappeared into the beam of sparkles and light. Within minutes they reappeared on a platform halfway around the globe, Paris, France, to be exact.

"It was nice seeing you again, Scotty. I'm sure we'll see you at the party. Oh and Mr. Scott, my marriage had nothing to do with me having a son. The marriage produced a daughter and that was long ago. " The elder McCoy then ushered his son out of the room and followed the signs to where the party was already underway. Stepping inside was surreal for the Doctor. When he caught sight of the man that had broke his heart, his breath caught in his throat. He felt like he was in hell and briefly thought that he should have his head examined for not making up an excuse not to come.

"Pa?" Tiberius caught his father as he stumbled and followed the path of his eyes. He looked away and helped his father to a chair so he could sit down. "I'm going to find you something to drink." He moved towards a drink table that had been set up in old style, no replicators in sight. He grabbed a cup and began to pour before a voice, right by his ear, made him drop the cup. He turned and glared at the girl standing behind him with a smirk on her face. "Whatcha do that for?" He grabbed a napkin and wiped off the punch that had spilled on his hand.

"Dunno. I felt like it , I guess." The girl with flaming red hair replied. "I saw you come in and you looked familiar so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Fiona Broderick." She offered her hand.

Tibby eyed the offered hand then shook it. "My friends call me Tibby but _you_ can call me Tibb." He didn't offer anything but his nickname and went back to pouring another cup of punch.

"Hey, what kind of a name is that!" The girl, Fiona, exclaimed, as she left go of the handsome youths hand. "Not very social are you?" She observed still trying to place where she knew him from. "Have you ever been on the Enterprise?" She questioned.

"No." Tibby replied as he finished pouring the drink. His eyes scanned the crowd and locked on his Pa who was engaged in a conversation with a pretty black lady wearing a red dress uniform.

"Are you sure you've never been on the Enterprise? I could swear that I've seen you before." The red head continued to chatter on.

"Are ya dense or somethin? I've never been on the Enterprise. Do I have to give you my life story to get ya to believe me?" Seeing her blank look Tibby sighed. "I was born in Mississippi, here on Earth. When I was two my Pa took an assignment onboard the U.S.S. Santa Fe, a medical/science ship. He was reassigned to the Saturn research colony two years later. We lived their until a year ago when my Pa was named Head of Starfleet Medical. Now we live in San Francisco. So you see, I have never been on the Enterprise."

"Are you sure? Because you look very familiar. Daddy, come here a minute, I want you to meet someone!" Fiona yelled out as she grabbed a hold of a passing, older, man.

Tibby froze as he turned to see who the crazy girl was bringing over to meet him. It was the very man he had hoped to avoid the entire evening. He swallowed and sat the glass down so he didn't drop it.

"Alright, Fiona. Who's your new friend?" James T. Kirk smiled at his soon to be step-daughter and looked at the boy standing by the drink table.

"Daddy, this is Tibby, that's a funny name isn't it?" Fiona rattled on, ignoring the fact that the boy had told her to call him Tibb, unaware of her new _friends _discomfort. "Doesn't he look familiar, daddy? He says that he has never been on the Enterprise but I'm sure that is where I know him from."

"Tibby? I imagine that it's a nickname, pumpkin." James _Jim_ Kirk replied to Fiona. He offered his hand to the boy that _did_ look vaguely familiar. "James Kirk but everyone calls me Jim." He turned his head towards Fiona. "Maybe one of his parents served onboard." His attention returned to the boy. "Who are you parents...Tibby?"

The boy eyed the hand and made no movement to take it. "I know who you are." He quietly said. "My Pa served on the Enterprise a long time ago and only briefly." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Really? Well, you have me at a loss because I'm drawing a blank on your identity." Jim gave the boy his trademark smile as he lowered his ignored hand. "Your father served? Maybe I know him."

He snorted. "You're pathetic, you do know that right?" Tibby was trying to keep his temper in check but all he wanted to do was reach out and punch the cocky son of a bitch standing in front of him.

"Excuse me?" The Captain of the Enterprise was at a loss to why the boy was acting so hostel towards him. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No, I don't. You're James T. Kirk, poster boy for Starfleet." Tibby spit out with all the anger he had. His hands clenched into fists. "My Pa is..." He stopped and turned his attention towards a voice coming from the crowd.

"For Godsake let me through!" A voice from the crowd, one had formed around the distraught boy and Starfleet Captain, yelled out. When the crowd parted, Leonard McCoy emerged. He placed his hand on the boys shoulder only to have it shrugged off. "Calm down, boy."

"Bones?" Jim blinked as the figure of his best friend and former lover emerged from the crowd and went straight for the angry boy.

"Hello Jim, it's good to see you again." He motioned towards the steaming boy. "I see you've met my son, Tiberius." The Doctor calmly introduced his son.

"Your son? Wait, Tibby is short for Tiberius?" Jim eyed the boy and for the first time saw a resemblance to himself. A strong resemblance at that. He swallowed hard. Oh yes, he knew who the boy was now.

"Tiberius, that's your middle name, isn't it daddy?" Fiona, who had been standing quietly piped in. "He's the first person I've met that has that name." She pointed to Tibby. Then as if she had been struck by a bolt of insight, she looked from her daddy to the boy then back again. Her eyes widen as she finally placed where she knew the boy from. It was from looking at pictures of her daddy when he was younger. She disappeared into the crowd in search of her mother.

"It's a Kirk family tradition to pass the name down from father to son.." The elder McCoy chimed in. "It's been passed down for generations. Isn't that right, Jim? And he's called Tibby because he dislikes his name. And the man that gave it to him." He adds in a quiet voice that only Jim could hear.

"You didn't tell me that, Jim." Another person, a woman who looked very much like Fiona said as she appeared beside her husband to be. Fiona was right beside her. "You never even mentioned it when we were picking out baby names." She placed her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen.

Tibby gritted his teeth. He was past anger, he was boiling. "Are you deaf lady?" He hissed out as he stepped up to the women that was obviously the soon to be Mrs. James T. Kirk. "My Pa just said that it's passed down from father to son. That..." He pointed to her stomach. "...Can't have the name since I already have it! It's was passed to _me _sixteen years ago!"

The woman, Minet, blinked then turned to her groom. "I don't understand. What's he talking about?"

Jim swallowed and grimaced. He never suspected in a million years to see Bones, let alone the boy, ever again. He had given up that family to pursue his career in Starfleet. He did return to their home a few months after he left only to find it empty and his lover and son no where to be found. There was no record of Bone's next posting so he gave up. He moved on. Now here he was face to face with the past. And a very angry past at that. "Minet dear, I don't think this is the place for me to explain."

"You are a coward!" Tibby growled. "Are you ashamed of me, daddy?" He said in his best imitation of Fiona. "Or afraid to tell the truth." He deadpanned then turned to address the assemble crowd. "My name is Tiberius Alexander McCoy, and I am the son of Leonard Horatio McCoy, Head of Starfleet Medical and James _Tiberius_ Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise." He turned back to the red headed lady. "Was that clear enough or do I need to spell it out for you?" Seeing her blank look he sighed. "Picked a real winner here, Jimmy-boy." He pointed to the silent Captain. "Father." He then pointed to himself. "Son. Father and Son." He pointed to the clearly amused Doctor and then himself. " Father and Son. Have ya picked up on the pattern yet or are ya'all denser than a Morgalian Ugly Fish from Morgana Prime?" Then he watched, with grim satisfaction, as all hell broke lose.

* * *

**Authors Note****  
**

First I want to thank my one and only reviewer. Thumbs up And Second I want to ask if you read the story, review it. I need to know if I should continue or stop while I'm ahead?  



	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Alex." A tall, stalky, man greeted the youth that was sitting alone at the table.

Tibby, startled, whipped his head around and blinked. "Hello President Hayes." He greeted once he got over the shock of seeing the peppered hair man again.

"Now what did I tell you about calling me that? If I want my ego stoked, I'd have a conversation with one of my advisors. Rex, Alex. Call me Rex." The kind faced man said.

Silence hung between the two for several seconds. "No one calls me Alex anymore, Rex." Tibby pointed out. "It's Tibby." At seeing the raised eyebrow he started to explain. "I guess Alex reminded too much of what I was being forced to give up. I was happy on Saturn, ya know? Once my Pa was made head of Starfleet Medical and we had to come here...I thought a change was in order. And since I hate my name...I shortened it to Tibby."

"Tibby." President Randell _Rex _Hayes, President of the United Federation of Planets, tried the name out on his tongue. "I think we had a cat named Tibby when Raisa was three. We lived on Mars then and it got out of our quarters and was never seen again."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, _Mister President_." Tibby motioned to a chair beside him. "Care to join me in my brooding?"

Rex slid into the indicated chair and eyed the boy. "That was some show you put on earlier."

Tibby groaned and dropped his head onto the table. "Ya wanna know what's worse? I've always thought about what I'd do if I ever saw _him _again and I had never imagined myself acting like a complete ass."

He felt bad for the boy that he had known since he was small. "You're a McCoy." Rex stated then explained. "I can remember a three year old toddling up to me and announcing proudly that his name was Alex McCoy and he was three years old. I laughed because it was so darn cute and he kicked me right in the shin for laughing at him." He chuckled at the look Tibby was giving him. "And I can recall a six year old, blonde haired, blue eyed, spitfire, announcing to the entire house of guests at Christmas that he was going to grow up and marry Raisa. I believe I received a bruise on my shin that day as well."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tibby glowered at the man he considered an Uncle. "Well, I was right, wasn't I?"

Rex laughed. "You have your daddy's spunk, Alex." He had decided that he liked Alex better than Tibby. "What happened today only proved that you are a McCoy. On those two occasions I could see a little Leonard looking back at me." He was quiet for a moment. "You never told me that you were part of the Double Helix program." A little bit of hurt slipped into his voice.

Tibby sighed and eyed the older man that would someday be his father-in-law. "I didn't know until I was eight. We were studying families at school and I came home and asked my Pa why I didn't have a mom like the other kids. Before that day I had never thought about my family being different. It had always been just the two of us. He said. _"Son, you have a mother but not like the other boys and girls. You're special."_ He then told me that Aunt Christine was my mom. And that I was created with two Pa's DNA. He didn't really explain it until I was old enough to understand. I was so confused that I refused to accept it. And finally it was just a part of me that I never talked about."

"So you found out that you were the son of Leonard McCoy, James Kirk and this Christine woman?" Rex could only imagine what that was like.

"Ya. I love my Pa and Aunt Christine has always been there for me. She worked with my Pa on the Enterprise. Christine Chapel? Well, once I found out I went to her and we talked. I wanted to have a relationship with the woman who gave some of her genes to me, not to mention carried me for nine months. And to my surprise, she felt the same way. I don't even think about..._him_. He isn't a part of my family or my life."

"Do you know why?" Rex questioned.

"Pa told me that he wanted to have a career in Starfleet and that a family would hold him back. He left when I was two and I haven't seen him until today. And I wish I hadn't because I hate him even more now than before." Tibby looked around the room, eyes stopping on his father who was surrounded by his old Enterprise shipmates. The other people were milling around, waiting for the soon to be bride and groom to reappear; they had left right after the fact that Tibby was Jim's sunk in. He just watched his father talking to his oldest and closest friends.

Rex followed the boys eyes. "The crew of the Enterprise was a tight knit group of people."

Tibby blinked and looked back to the older man. "He doesn't talk about them much. That's where he met _him_." He refused to say the name of the man that had walked out on them.

"Indeed." Came a slightly mono-tone voice just behind Tibby. "Greetings, Tiberius, President Hayes."

"Greetings, Uncle Spock." Tibby greeted without thinking. Blinking, he spun around and grinned. "I didn't know you'd be here! Is Christine here too?" His blue eyes scanned the crowd for a glimpse of his mother.

"Uncle Spock?" Rex raised an eyebrow in amusement then greeted the Vulcan ambassador. "Greetings, Ambassador Spock." He dipped his head in greeting then turned his attention back to the boy.

Spock, seeing the boy struggling to answer the President, stepped in. "I have been friends with Doctor McCoy for many years now. Tiberius grew up calling me Uncle, since that is what his father taught him, to my dismay. I also happen to be married to his mother, Christine." He informed the President without so much as a blink.

Tibby gave Spock a look of gratitude. "Ya, what he said." He motioned, with his head, towards Spock.

Rex snorted and shook his head. "You're just full of surprises today, aren't you, Alex?" He chuckled.

"I would have to agree with the President. You are, indeed, full of surprises on this day." Spock raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought you and your father would have avoided this event."

"Pa couldn't since he's Head of Starfleet Medical now. And it wasn't logical for him to come alone." Tibby snorted. "I guess it wasn't logical for me to come either?" He explained in a way Spock would understand.

Spock seemed to consider the boys words before replying. "Perhaps." He turned his eyes to the crowd. "My wife expressed her desire to avoid attending this event because of who was hosting it. She too holds hostility towards Jim Kirk. A common emotion, it would appear."

"Since you appear to be in good company now, I should really make the rounds until the Captain and his wife to be returned." Rex stood and clapped Tibby on the shoulder before moving off to mingle.

"What you did was illogical." Spock informed the boy after the President left. He moved around the table and sat down in the newly vacated chair.

Tibby frowned and looked back across the crowd at his Pa. "I'm only human, Spock." He said, not realizing how much he sounded like the very man he hated. "Pa...he hasn't been himself for awhile now and when we arrived and I saw how much James T. Kirk could still affect him...I don't know what came over me." His voice had taken on a tone of worry.

Spock followed the boys eyes and watched his former colleague for a moment. He looked worn, run down even. After a moment he decided that the boy was justified in his emotion. "When I found out that two of my friends, my colleagues, were more than just that, I expressed my concerns to your father. We had served with James Tiberius Kirk long enough to know his habits. I, too, was concerned for your fathers well-being. When I found out what had happened, and that Jim had not only left his mate but his child as well, I knew my concerns were justified. But also knew that your father was very strong-willed and would be fine."

"That doesn't sound too logical, Uncle Spock." Tibby sighed. His Uncle always had a way of making him feel better. "So your saying that my Pa is strong and will get through this like everything else?"

"You are very intelligent, Tiberius, just like your father." Spock bowed his head then stood. "I should also _make the rounds_, as President Hayes put it. When I return home, I will speak with my wife about your concern. Until then." With that said he moved towards the crowd.

Tibby watched his Uncle then shook his head. "So much for brooding." He mumbled, stood, and made his way over to his Pa. He smiled at the people gathered around the elder McCoy. "I'm Tiberius McCoy, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He shook all the hands that were offered and even received a hug from the pretty black lady. "Whatever he's told ya'all about me, it's all true."

Leonard McCoy smiled as his son joined him and his old friends and colleague. "Did old pointy ears, find ya?" He asked with a sense of pride as his son greeted and charmed the small crowd around him.

"He did and I'm glad he did. He made me feel better." Tibby informed his Pa.

"I never thought I'd see the day were Spock..." McCoy trailed off when his son playfully glared at him. "Alright, alright. I won't go 'round insulting your precious _Uncle_ Spock." He winked at the boy when the others around them chuckled. "Everything will be alright, boy." He leaned down and whispered in Tibby's ear. "It always is."

Tibby chuckled. "Funny, that's what Uncle Spock said. Maybe you two aren't as different as you first thought, aye Pa?" This received him a new round of chuckles. He watched as his father engaged the Scottish man, the one that had beamed over with them, in conversation. This was the first time he actually believe both his Pa and Uncle. Everything _was_ going to be ok, he was sure of it.

* * *

** Authors Note**

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. There was two reasons why it took so long. One reason is that I had major writers block when it came to this story. And the second reason is that because of the writers block, I forgot about the story and focused on my Harry Potter story: Growing Up Malfoy which is almost completed. Again, I'm sorry.

I hope I portrayed Spock right, he was tough to write but I tried to base him off the Star Trek movies I watched lastnight and several episodes of the original series that I caught lastnight as well. If I was horrible, please tell me. I don't know what I'd do but I'd like to know for future reference.

And yes, I have Spock and Christine married. I figured that McCoy needed at least one of his old friends around and since I have Christine as Tiberius' "mother" I just connected the two characters. As for Tibby calling Spock Uncle, I just can't see him calling Spock anything fatherly, even though he is his step-father.

And finally, please, please, please, if you read the story, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Minet, cooly, regarded the man in front of her. Her hand was resting, comfortably, on her extended stomach. "A son, Jim? You have a son and never told me, why?" Her voice was even but chilly.

"I didn't think it mattered!" Jim ran a hand through his short, dirty blonde, hair.

"You thought it didn't matter?" Minet turned her back to her husband-to-be and looked out the window. The lights of Paris were shining brightly, making her mood even more bleak. "How could you think that it didn't matter? He's your son! Your flesh and blood!" She whirled back around, eyes flashing with anger.

Jim held his hands up in defeat. "All I meant was that I haven't seen the boy in..." He paused for a moment, counting the years in his head. "Fourteen years!" He sighed and sat down on one of the nearest couches. "I said it didn't matter because the boy isn't part of my life and never will be." He tried to appease the future Mrs. James T. Kirk.

Minet just started at the man she thought she had known. "Do you even hear yourself, Jim? He's your _son_!" She stressed not understanding how he could be so callous about how own flesh and blood.

"He was my son a long time ago." Jim rested his head in his hands. "I haven't seen him since he was two."

"And why is that?" Minet asked as she sat down beside him, hand resting on his back. "Why haven't you mentioned him before?"

Jim tilted his head to the side, looking at his future wife for a long, silent, moment. "I left them, Minnie. I wanted to chase the stars so I gave up my family to do so. I know I should feel regret but I don't."

Minet sighed. "The other man, the boys father, you and he...?" She couldn't get her mind wrapped around the idea of Jim Kirk having a male lover.

"Bones and I were best friends throughout the Academy. It was a strange friendship, him training to be a Doctor and me a Starship Captain. But we were inseparable. I guess over the years our friendship naturally progressed into something more. When I got command of the Enterprise, I requested McCoy be assigned as the ships surgeon. We were together for three years of the five year mission. When we returned to Earth, Double Helix had already successfully given four same-gender couples children of their own. Again, our relationship progressed. Christine Chapel, Bones' nurse, volunteered to carry the baby so nine months later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, our son. But I wasn't happy with my feet on the ground. So when I was offered command of the Enterprise, again, I couldn't turn it down. So I left. I came back a few months later to find them gone. I searched for them for a short time but came up empty." He shrugged. "I moved on, accepting the fact that I would probably never see either of them again. Now I have a new family, one I wouldn't give up for all the stars in the sky." He gave her a small smile.

"He's still your son." Minet whispered. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy and his father since her own husband had left her and her daughter when Fiona was only five months old. She had been lucky to have found Jim, who was so willing to accept Fiona as his. "You should try to get to know him, Jim. You say that you don't regret leaving but I can see it in your eyes. It's the emotion I could never place." She cleared her throat and stood. "We should get back out there, we're being rude hosts. Just think about what I said, alright?" With that said she exited the suite and started back towards the party.

Jim sat there for a moment then stood. She had been right. No matter how many times to said it, he _did_ regret leaving. Brushing the wrinkles out of his uniform top, he followed Minet's lead and returned to the party. He plastered a fake smile on as he moved through the crowd. He stopped once he spotted his crew, gathered around the two McCoy's. He hung back and listened to the conversation and laughter being exchanged.

* * *

"So he says, boy what in the sam hill do you think you're doing!" Tibby grinned as the small crowd around him and his Pa chuckled. "And I says, I'm groomin the doggy, what does it look like I'm doing?" He had to chuckle at the memory.

"A dog on a Starship?" Hikaru Sulu asked, the elder McCoy, in amusement.

Leonard shook his head. "It wasn't a dog." Was all he would say.

"Vell vhat vas it?" Pavel Chekov asked, having got caught up in the story.

"Aye lad, I think we all want to know." Montgomery _Scotty_ Scott chimed in, interested in finding out what the little McCoy was grooming if it wasn't a dog.

Tibby grinned and cleared his throat. "Well, I believe Pa called it a _damn tribble_." He said, imitating his Pa, perfectly.

"A tribble?" Nyota Uhura chuckled, remembering the little creatures, fondly. "Whatever did you do with it?"

"Not a damn thing." Leonard grumbled. "The boy was so attached to the little ball of fur that I couldn't get it away from him. And since the blasted little things are born pregnant, the very next day we had six more _doggies_, as Tibby was so fond of calling them. A day after that we had twelve and so on."

Scotty laughed and slapped the elder McCoy on the back. "I remember how those little beasties took over the Enterprise, what didya Captain have to say about it?"

Leonard snorted. "Not a god-be-damned thing." He pointed a finger at his son, who was now wearing an innocent look. "Tibby had the entire crew wrapped around his pinky finger, Captain Hayes included. So the little furballs just kept reproducing until we were forced to beam them all onto a nearby planet. Ever wonder why Vergra Seven is a quarantined planet?" He asked with a smirk.

Chekov grinned and shook his head. "I had vondered, actually. No one seemed to know vhy. Just that is vas."

"I'm betting if Tibby had asked for a blue fire fish from Altera Eleven, the crew of the USS Hood would have found a way to get him one, illegal or not. And I'm betting that Captain Hayes would have personally seen to it that he been allowed to keep the rare fish as a pet." Leonard said, dryly.

Sulu tilted his head to the side. "Captain Hayes, any relation to President Hayes?" He asked as he caught sight of the President making his rounds.

"The one and the same." Tibby answered before his Pa could. "I grew up with Rex. He was Captain of the Hood then ended up heading things on Saturn shortly after we arrived." He smiled. "His daughter, Raisa, and I are close friends." He finished.

Uhura raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Your close to Raisa Hayes?" She eyed the youngest McCoy for a moment then smiled. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" She exclaimed. "I attended a wonderful performance of_ Forever and Endlessly_ last year at the Federation Acting House. You were playing Mirth, opposite Raisa Hayes, Grace!" She had loved that play and even went back to see it a second time before having to report back to the Enterprise.

"You're vere in _Forever and Endlessly_?" Chekov asked, also having seen the play. "I enjoyed the performance, greatly. The chemistry between Mirth and Grace vas vonderful." He complimented.

Leonard looked at his son and smiled. "Yes, I'm very proud of Tibby. Ever since he was little, he's refused to even consider joining Starfleet, so when Raisa introduced him to acting, he took to it like a fish to water. I can't say I've been prouder than the first time I saw my boy take the stage and wow an audience."

Tibby blushed from all the praise he was getting, being the humble boy that he was. "It was nothin, Pa. You know that. I like to act, nothin more." He tried to down play his talent. "Besides, Raisa shined brighter than anyone in that play. She deserves the praise, not me."

"Aye, he's your son alright!" Scotty chuckled at Tibby's heartfelt little speech. "Sounds like you and Ms. Hayes are more than close friends, am I right, laddy?"

Blushing even brighter, Tibby gave Scotty the trademark McCoy grin. He liked the man, hell he liked all of his Pa's former crew mates. "Not for me to say, Mr. Scott." He replied then leaned over to whisper to the man. "In two years maybe I'll see you again at one of these parties." He then straightened up and acted like he hadn't said anything.

* * *

_Forever and Endlessly_? Jim thought to himself with a frown. His son had been in the play everyone was still raving about, even after a year? He had been to see it, oh yes, both Minet and Fiona had begged him to get tickets, he had to all but sell his soul to the Klingons to get decent seats. He remembered that it had been a good performance. And as he heard Chekov compliment, the chemistry between the two leads _had_ been wonderful. He had to sigh at the thought that he hadn't even known that it was his son playing the part of the playful, yet angst ridden, Mirth. A boy who had been wondering through life, aimlessly, without purpose, until he met Grace, his savior, his fate. Shaking his head, he moved away from the small crowd. Maybe, just maybe, someday he could get to know Tiberius, nay Tibby. But first there was a lot of hurt, on both sides, that had to be dealt with before anything could be accomplished. He just hoped that he could make things right with Bones and the youngest McCoy because he really wanted to get to know them both, all over again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jim moved around the room, playing host, but kept one eye on the small group in the corner. He wanted to speak to Bones but wouldn't do so until the elder McCoy was alone. Smiling politely at the man in front of him, Admiral Ross, he noted idly, he shook the mans hand, exchanged pleasantries, and moved on. About halfway through his meet and greet, he saw that Bones was moving away from the group and heading for one of the balconies. Seeing his chance, he excused himself from the conversation he was correctly in and headed towards the balcony. He paused at the doorway, took a deep breath, then exited. It took a moment for his eyes to adapt to the change in lighting but he soon saw the form of his former lover, standing by the railing overlooking Paris. "It's been a while, Bones." He spoke and stepped up beside the man.

Leonard made no movement to indicate that he had heard the Starfleet Captain. He closed his eyes and left the sounds and smells of the romantic city wash over him.

Clearing his throat, Jim looked out over the brightly lit city. "Have you ever been to Paris before?" He asked, uncomfortably.

"Once, when Tibby was three." Leonard answered, honestly. "I doubt that he remembers the trip. It was brief and uneventful."

Jim turned his gaze away from the city and focused on the man he used to love. "He's a fine young man. You did a good job, Bones." He said, quietly.

Leonard, still not looking at Jim, spoke. "I had to do a good job, I was doin' all the raising on my own." There was no malice in his voice.

"Did he ever...ask about me?" Jim asked, awkwardly. "Did he miss me?"

"What does it matter?" Leonard asked, finally, focusing his attention on the other man. "You didn't care then, why start?"

Jim frowned. "I cared!" He all but shouted. "He was _my_ son too, how could I not care?"

Leonard tilted his head to the side and regarded the man he had once loved. "He was your son too?" He whispered. "You left us, Jim. Not the other way 'round. He may have been _your_ son but it didn't seem to matter at the time. You were goin' to chase those stars, son or not." He turned his gaze back to the city.

"I wanted you to come with me but you refused!" Jim growled and sighed. "I had to make a hard choice and I did what I had to do."

"Perhaps then, we both did what we had to." Leonard answered. "He's not your son anymore, Jim." He spoke, quietly, calmly. "He's mine and Christine's. Hell, even Spock can take more credit in raising him than you can."

Jim winced, inwardly. "Christine is in his life, then?" He frowned.

Leonard nodded. "When I told him how he was conceived, he wanted to have a relationship with the woman that carried him for nine months and with whom he shared some genes. He took to her like a Malvian Bat to a cave." He smiled, fondly. "He's called her mother ever since."

"And Spock..." Jim didn't know what to say. "He's helped raise him?"

"Spock has taken great pleasure in teaching Tibby Vulcan customs and such." Leonard waved a dismissing hand. "I was just happy to have some help."

Jim sighed and rested his hands on the railing. "I came back, you know? I wanted to try and make things right but you were gone. I searched...oh Lord did I search." He shook his head. "But I couldn't find you anywhere. Starfleet didn't have any records of you getting a new assignment so I gave up."

Leonard gave him a sad smile. "I called in a favor to keep my name off the Santa Fe's crew list."

"That must have been some favor." Jim grumbled. "You never did answer my question, did the boy ever ask about me? Miss me?"

"He couldn't miss what he couldn't remember." Leonard turned towards the balcony doors and smiled when he saw Tibby standing there, watching. "I was his father, his Pa, and that's all that mattered to him. I told him about you when I felt he was old enough to handle it and you wanna know what he said?"

Jim focused, completely, on his old friend. "I do."

Leonard stood up straight, brushed off his jacket sleeve and started towards the door. He stopped before he went back inside. "He said, _Pa, I may not have a normal family but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Would I like to know the man that gave me up for a bunch of stars and the cold void of space? No, not really. Maybe someday I'll have questions that only he can answer but that day isn't now or even in the near future. Right now we have each other and that is enough for me. Because I am Tiberius Alexander McCoy, son of Leonard Horatio McCoy and Christine Chapel . And that is enough._" He glanced at the man over his shoulder. "He was ten when he told me that." He then turned back towards the doors and went inside, wrapping an arm around his sons shoulders along the way. "It's enough for me too." He whispered to the boy, knowing that he had heard him.

Watching, Jim had to grab the railing to keep himself from sinking to his knees. "I won't give up!" He said, passionately. Now, more than ever, he wanted to get to know the boy he had left behind for a bunch of stars and the cold void of space. He had missed so much, including his son growing up into a fine, decent, caring, young man; all without him. "One way or another..." He trailed off and looked back over the romantic city, his thoughts dark and moody.


End file.
